Th Devil's Dead Beating Heart
by samie-san360
Summary: IK MS Inuyasha is hurt and ends up in a shrine and is befriends Kagome thats a miko.... ok this summary sucks but hey it's a good story sooo plz read it
1. Chapter 1

_The Devil's Dead Beating Heart_

_The Curse of the Hanyou _

_Chapter One _

_By samie-san360_

_Thump…..Thump…Thump…..'The beating of a heart?' a cop thought as he stood staring at the man cover in blood with blood surrounding him laying on the ground not moving or breathing. He couldn't understand why he was hearing a heart beat from the dead man, the man had sliver hair that was cover in blood on top of his head was dog ears, and he also had claws and fangs. He guess the guy was a demon by the looks he started walking towards the dead demon but stopped when one of the mans ears twitched. Then the man started to stir the cop couldn't believe his eyes the man was suppose to be dead there was no way he could of lived through 20 gun shots at once. The cops had gotten a call that there were gun firing near by and caught the gun shooters but found the man that was twitching dead. The cop stood there shocked beyond reason as the man opened his eyes that were golden and had what seemed to be a hint of red in them he slowly stood up swaying a bit._

_The man looked around trying to clear his eyes he could smell his blood on himself and looked down and saw that he was cover in his own blood, his wounds were half way done healing. He heard some one gasping and looked up to see a man that was a cop staring at him shocked. 'Probably hasn't seen a hanyou before' he thought he knew they were going to ask questions he didn't like cops but knew that it was going to be easy getting away from the cop. He looked at the cop in the eyes and said "bye" then out of nowhere he disappeared the cop looked around shocked and stunned._

_In the edge of the city lived a shrine, with a teenage girl living in it there used to be a mother, grandfather, and brother but they all died in a car accident. The girl had mid-back length black hair with natural dark blue highlights, she was tall but also short, she had coffee brown eyes, and her name was Kagome. She was sitting in the living room watching TV while eating popcorn watching a horror movie when she hear lightening out side and jumped at the sound. 'I hate lightening storms' she thought as she continued her movie when the power went out 'great just my luck' she thought as she stood to look for a flashlight. She turned around just as the door opened and there stood a man wet and smelled like blood, she was about to scream but stopped when the man fell to the ground. She ran over to the man to see that he was covered in blood 'probably his own' she thought she noticed that he was still breathing just unconscious._

_She carried the man to the couch covering him with a blanket and she went to light some candles, as soon as the room was lit she got a good look of the man and found out that the man was a teenage boy just like her just maybe a year or two older. He had sliver hair with blood in it also he had dog ears on top of his head 'probably demon' she thought he had claws and fangs from what she could see. She went and grabbed a wet cloth and some new cloths for the teenage boy, she changed the boy (with some difficultly) and was now washing out his hair which was all most done she had already got his ears cleaned and cleaned the couch from the blood the only part left was his face. She gulped she washed out the cloth and slow dabbed his cheek and saw him stir, she stopped and waited until he stopped when he did she started over again soon she was almost done just the forehead she started to head for it when a clawed hand gently grabbed her wrist she looked at the mans face to see that he was slowly opening his eyes, she saw that he had golden yellow eyes that were unnatural but fantasy looking._

_The boy opened his eyes to see a soft hand he was holding with a cloth in it, he looked up to see coffee brown eyes with shock in them. He noticed that the hand and eyes were to a girl. 'She's kind of cute' he thought he slowly sat up but found some pain still, the girl gently pushed on his shoulders "you should rest" she said in a warm voice he nodded and laid back down letting go of her wrist and resting his hands on his stomach while looking at the girl as she got the cloth wet again and ringed it out and gently dabbed his forehead. "Why are you helping me?" he asked as she looked at him._

_Kagome looked at the boy and gave a small smile "because you're hurt and you need help" she said as she stood up with the bowl of water with the cloth in it and started heading to the kitchen when she felt a hand on her arm, she looked back at the man "thanks" he said with a small smile she nodded and went in to the kitchen. The boy looked around and saw that it was a nice small shrine he noticed that there were pictures he looked closely at one close to him and saw that there was the girl with a small boy, a grandfather, and a mother by the looks. He heard the girl coming and look at the direction of where she went threw and saw her coming with a flashlight. "Where's your family?" he asked and saw her face grow sad "they died in a car crash" she said, he flinched at the sadness in her voice "I'm sorry" he said looking down "it's okay I'm Kagome by the way" Kagome said as she sat on the floor next to the boy "Inuyasha" Inuyasha said with a grin. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment the shook his head "no just tired" he said with a grin, Kagome smiled "okay I'll get you another blanket" she got up and went to the hall closet and grabbed a brown fleece blanket and a extra pillow and headed back to the boy who was watching her intently. Inuyasha watched as the girl came back with a fleece blanket and pillow, she laid the blanket over him "can you lift your head for a moment?" she asked as he nodded and lifted his head slowly so she could put the pillow under his head, he laid back down and felt extremely comfortable. _

_Kagome sat watching TV with the volume down so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping Inuyasha, he had fallen asleep and she decided to sleep down stairs to keep an eye on him. Not that he was trouble it was incase he needed help; she was currently laying in a chair next to the couch with the sleeping demon in it. She felt comfortable around this boy somehow but couldn't understand it. _

_Inuyasha laid there wake but kept his eyes close he could scene that the girl was slowly falling asleep, 'why do I feel comfortable with this girl?' he asked himself. He soon could hear her even breathing meaning she had fallen asleep he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the sleeping girl. 'Wow she looks so…..so beautiful wait what why am I thinking this it's just some girl that helped me that's all' he thought as he sat up feeling a little better just enough to look around he slowly stood up. He heard a whimper and looked back at the girl who was whimpering 'probably a nightmare or something' he thought and walked over to the girl and sat in front of her. He gently touched her shoulder but it didn't stop the whimpering, he gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead which stopped the whimpering he looked at her face and saw that it was calm, and peaceful._

_Inuyasha sat there watching the girl quietly as she slept, it was morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep he was too busy thinking about the girl. 'Should I stay or should I go?' he thought silently 'does she know that she's a miko and that I'm a disgusting hanyou' he thought sadly 'maybe if she did know she is just doing this out of pity' he thought sadly again 'then again if she did know and she isn't doing this out of pity then maybe there's a chance…..a chance of what though' he asked himself through his thoughts._

_Kagome woke up to the sweet smell of food 'awe…mom's cooking again' she thought then remembered that no one was here except her and the boy. 'The Boy!' she thought as she sat up quickly to see that the boy wasn't there. She slowly walked towards the kitchen to see the boy cooking ramen noodles 'hmmm that smells good' she thought. Inuyasha knew that the girl was awake and watching him "g-Morin" he said as he looked over his shoulder to see the girl sit down at the small table "morning" she said back with a smile. Inuyasha sat down two bowls of ramen with chopsticks "hungry?" he asked as she nodded, they ate in silence not knowing what to say. Kagome looked up at the boy "umm Inuyasha is it? (he nodded) if you don't mind me asking what happen last night and I hope this isn't mean to ask but what are you?" she asked._

_Inuyasha sighed 'she does have a right to know I did barge into her house for crying out loud' he thought "well Kagome is it? (she nodded) about last night I'm not quite sure myself and as for what I am I'm a hanyou part human, part demon and as for the kind of demon I am a dog-demon" he said. Kagome nodded in understanding, he went back to eating when he felt something rubbing his ear._

_He looked up to see Kagome rubbing his ear gently "what are you doing?" he asked as she let go of his ear and sat back in her seat "wanted to see if they were real and how they felt" she replied taking a bite of her noodles "well I kind of don't like people touching my ears if you don't mind" he said as he took a bite out of his own noodles. Kagome blushed a little "sorry I didn't mean to offend you" she said looking at her bowl "just asking do you know that you're a miko?" she looked at him in shock "how did you know I was a miko?" she asked, he smiled and pointed at his nose "I could smell it in you that's how" Kagome nodded and looked out her kitchen window. They ate in silence until there was a phone call "hello? (Hi Kagome!) Oh hi Sango what's up? (well me and the Pervert are going to the movies do you want to come? we're going to the mall after) umm well hold on" Kagome turned to Inuyasha "do you want to come with me and my friends to hang out?" Inuyasha looked at her and nodded "only if you don't care" Kagome nodded "hey Sango I'm bringing a friend ok? (Ok is it a girl or a boy?) A boy (ooooh ok well we'll be there in 10 minutes ok) ok see ya (see ya)" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha looking at her intently "well my friends will be here in ten minutes so lets think of a way to tell them of how I meet you instead of saying 'oh he broke into my house and we became friends'" Inuyasha laughed "ya well I'm still sorry about breaking in and ummm lets say we knew each a long time ago" Kagome nodded when the door bell rang._

_Inuyasha watched as she went around the corner and open the door "hey guys" he heard her greet her friends "hey Kags so where's your friend?" ask a male voice "ya I want to meet them" a female voice said "well come on then" he saw Kagome turn the corner with a girl and a boy behind her. The girl had long brown hair put up in a high ponytail she was wearing a purple shirt that said "do I look like I care?" on it and black pants, the boy had jet black hair in a small ponytail he was also wearing a black shirt that had a purple dragon on it and was wearing dark blue jeans. "Sango, Miroku this is Inuyasha; Inuyasha this is my friends Sango and Miroku" Kagome watched as they shook hands and say hellos and hi's and they all sat down "so are we going to the mall kags?" Miroku asked as he looked at Kagome "I guess we can go, ready to go Inu?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her a little startled by her nickname for him but nodded. They all got up and decided to take one car instead of two, Sango was in the drivers seat sense it was her car while Miroku sat in the passengers seat next to her while Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back. (A/N: By the way Sango's car is a jeep okay ) They arrived at the mall 5 minutes later and headed in as they were walking Inuyasha pulled Kagome back "hey are you sure you want me to come?" he asked as her friends were head enough so they wouldn't hear them "yes I'm sure your now my friend Inu so I want you to come I'll even buy you some new clothes so you don't have to walk around in my fathers old clothes" she said as she grabbed his arm pulling with her to catch up with her friends 'so I've finally found a friend that isn't scared that I'm a hanyou' Inuyasha thought as they walked into the mall. They shopped at a couple of stores and bought a lot of clothes, Sango bought herself a couple of shirts and pants, Miroku bought himself some shirts and pants too, Kagome bought some shirts and pants and other clothing for Inuyasha and a couple of things for herself. They were heading towards the café to get some food when they heard someone shout at them, they turned around to see a girl with fire red hair and dark blue eyes with a blue shirt that said "I did it but I'm blaming you" on it with some jeans and was being followed by a boy with black spiked hair with light baby blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt and jeans "Kagome! Sango! Miroku!" she shouted "Sam!" Kagome and Sango yelled back hugging the girl, the boy laughed and head towards Miroku "hey roku" Miroku smiled "hey Shark" Miroku said as he shook Sharks hand "so Kags who's this?" asked Sam looking over at Inuyasha as she stood next to Shark "well Sam, Shark meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet Sam and Shark" they said hello to each other as Inuyasha nodded his head saying hello. Sango went over to Kagome and whispered in her ear "Kags he doesn't say anything why is that?" Kagome then noticed Inuyasha didn't say anything when he was around anyone only her, she went over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear "why don't you say anything?" she asked Inuyasha whispered backed in her ear "I only feel comfortable talking to you" Kagome gave him a confused look "their good people Inu it's ok to talk their not going to treat you unfairly" Inuyasha sighed but nodded his head. "ok guys since we're all hear lets eat" Sango said heading to order her food and soon everyone did too, soon it was time for everyone to go home "so Inuyasha where do you live?" ask Miroku as they got into the car Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other saying 'uh oh' Inuyasha laughed a little "well I'm kind of staying with kags" Sango and Miroku look over to Kagome for an explanation "he's visiting from his parents house that far away so I said he could stay with me don't worry guys I trust him" she told them as they accepted her answer. _


	2. Authors Note!

A/N

A/N!

Okay I need to know if you all want me to continue with the story cause I'm so stuck right now and I'm also typing other stories (you can see on my page)! So please tell me if you want me to continue!

Love your red hair chick!

Sam


End file.
